pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Myamsar
Description : Myamsar is a Shield-Class unit in Patapon 3, wearing a cat-shaped mask. He is a new Fumya Dekapon-type unit. He uses daggers, blades or shivs to eliminate his opponents. In his Uberhero Mode, he puts his blades, daggers or shivs together to immobilize enemies and tear them apart. Myamsar is vulnerable up close, but he develops defensive stats as he levels up and he has a very high critical ratio. Myamsar is very effective in Versus Modes. He is best used against bosses. Myamsar is unlocked when you get your Tondenga and Destrobo to level 8. Myamsar evolves at level 10 and level 20. Evolve Forms Equipment Myamsar can use: *Blades and Shoulderguards from unlocking. *Daggers from level 10. *Shivs from level 15. Hero Mode: Sic 'Em Shadow :Immobilizes foes and tear them apart! Never releases prey during combo! Perfect for shield bearing foes. *'Activate:' *'Combo:' His Uberhero Mode traps, teleports (or he runs really quickly to it) and slices the enemy up, if used with PonPon it can cause fatal damage. His Uberhero Mode can't pass obstacles. Activate with PonChaka then wait for a few seconds for him to attack. Repeat PonChaka to keep slicing. The more HP the enemy has, the longer he'll strike. Upon activation, Myamsar will shout, "Dotonshadow!" (ドトンシャドー). Class Skills Poison Hide Occasionally poisons enemies that attack you in melee. Upgrade by enduring melee attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Doppelganger. Doppelganger Immunity to status effects while attacking. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Poison Hide. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Poison Bomb. Poison Bomb User explodes when killed, dealing poison damage to a large area. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Doppelganger. Upgrade by dying repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Natural Enemy. Natural Enemy Inflicts 8x damage when attacking Taterazay and Guardira foes. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Poison Bomb. Upgrade by attacking opponents who use sword and shield or greatshield. Fully upgrading this skill gives you a welcome bonus of 0.5x attack speed. Affected Class Skills Set Skills 1 Gain an additional set skill slot. Learn this by dutifully equipping Set Skill. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 1 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 2 Gain 2 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 1. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 2 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 3 Gain 3 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 2. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 3 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 4 Gain 4 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 3. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 4 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills Myamsar originally equips one set skill. From level 20 he can equip another set skill. However, he inherits class skills from Tondenga that allow him to equip a further four set skills. This makes for a total of six set skills able to be equipped. Cornered Rat Attack power of the user is quadrupled when stamina falls below 25% . Unlocked at level 9. Poison Package Poison may be inflicted in 20% of melee attacks and 4% of ranged attacks. Unlocked at Level 15. Shield Breaker Adds 20% to shield breaker effect, making it more difficult for the enemy to block attacks using shields and greatshields. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Cat Uberhero Only. Inflicts sudden death with critical hit on a poisoned non-boss enemy. Unlocked at level 32. Strategy * Like Jamsch, Myamsar uses status effects to its advantage. If your Myamsar is an Uberhero considering leveling up the two side by side, as they have status effects that help each other develop. * Sic 'Em Shadow may be a little confusing for players using Myamsar for the first time as there is an error in its Hero Skill description. It says to activate with the PonChaka song and combo it with the PonPon song, but actually you activate and combo it both with PonChaka. * Myamsar is especially effective in VS Mode as Sic 'Em Shadow freezes targets in place. However, Myamsar is vulnerable to some classes Hero Modes like Cannogabang's Slinger, in which Cannogabang does not need to have an enemy on sight to get a shot beyond your attack range. * With a high attack speed and stagger rate, Myamsar can essentially stun-lock bosses, making them unable to attack at all or enter their rage state. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Class Skill Leveling 'Poison Hide' How to train: Be hit by melee attacks. Slash, Strike, Stab – as long as they’re live/moving units. Where to train: Any area with melee attackers, preferably bonedeth missions. ---- Another way suggested by IAmF3rdie: Where to train: Estate of Earnestness, 1st Floor. How to train: Move your Myamsar toward the outer limit of the iron door (After opening it of course), make sure that ONLY Myamsar is outside the outer limit of the door (Without the lever) and your other troops is on the other side of the Iron Door (The side with the lever). Do the party song over and over while the Kibadeth is attacking you. "This works best when you have Peerless Tree, Stamina Boost 1 and 2, and high defense so you can grind longer" Estimated time is about 20-30 mins. 'Doppelganger' How to train: Be hit by any kind of status effect – while attacking, defending, or in hero mode. The more status effects given to you per second, the easier it is to grind. Where to train: Defense Practice.On the last round (3) the amount of hits from the cannons is insane - easiest CS to grind. 'Poison Bomb' How to train: Die repeatedly. It’s easier to train this CS if you have Peerless Sheep. and Peerless Dragon. equipped. Where to train: Anywhere except dungeons. Preferably in the AI-controlled VS matches of the free/story missions. Better gear Chin up too. You will NOT want him dying while training this CS. It'll take a lot longer to finish this class skill without Peerless Dragon. What’s the effect: Myamsar will explode as he dies, but it will barely make any damage at all – nor reach the enemy. (Myamsar moves backwards whenever he dies, so even if he explodes, the Area of Effect wont even reach the killer.) ---- Another way suggested by IAmF3rdie: Where to train: Arena of Tolerance How to train: 1. Make sure you have very strong troops (Recommended is Grenburr for endurance and damage and Pingrek with Healing Scepter for healing) and give your Myamsar THE WEAKEST POSSIBLE EQUIPMENT (Default is recommended). You can also have Myamsar equip Peerless Dragon, but it's okay if not as well, more info on why to come later on. 2. Move forward until you meet either Slogturtle or Buzzcrave and stop, do the party song until Myamsar dies, afterward kill Slogturtle (It's okay if Buzzcrave dies as well, as long as either Miss Covet-Hiss or Sonarchy is alive), he'll drop a purple potion so that Myamsar will revive again (This is why you don't need Peerless Dragon, but you can still have it equipped though). If Chin has low health, do the Defense or Charge Defense song so that Pingrek will heal you 3. Repeat the process until time runs out, or Hatapon dies, either way, you'll still get experience based on how many times Myamsar died. Estimated time of completion: About 2 - 3 hours or less if Myamsar keeps dying. 'Natural Enemy' How to train: Keep stabbing Shield-wielding bonedeths/Uberheroes(Slogturtle wont work). Where to train: Any area with bonedeths. Depths of Despair (DLC map) suggested. What’s the effect: *8 DAMAGE against Taterazay and Guardira enemies. Also, when maxed, you gain a welcome bonus that halves your current attack speed’s digits. That means twice faster attack speed, twice more damage. Trivia *Myamsar is one of the three Uberheroes which can equip 6 set Skills, the others being Yarida and Tondenga. *You can hear a cat screech when he teleports to the enemy in his Uberhero Mode. *If Myamsar can't reach the target he is locked onto, he will teleport it to him. *When Myamsar uses the PonPata song, he runs away then does a backflip before returning to battle. *There is an error on Myamsar's Uberhero Mode description, because in Hero Select screen it says to combo his Uberhero Mode, you use the PonPon song, whereas in the game, you combo his Hero Mode with the PonChaka song. But the combo PonChaka-PonPon will instead have increased damage. *In a race, when part or the whole enemy team is in front of Myamsar, his Uberhero Mode will immobilize and attack a unit or a Dark Hero . It will not inflict any damage, though. *When Myamsar equips a Blade and either a Shiv or a Dagger in his offhand, he can equip the set skills Slash Master from Grenburr and Stab Master from Piekron to increase his damage output by 200% (Blades do Slash damage, while Shivs and Daggers do Stab damage). This means that Myamsar is the only Uberhero in the game to be able to use 2 set skills for maximum usage of the weapons Myamsar has. * At level 40, Myamsar has more health than Tondenga (this could be because Myamsar is a more powerful rarepon, with Tondenga being Buhyokko and Myamsar being Fumya) *Myamsar is one of the fastest units in the game. This is quite odd as Myamsar is based on Dekapon, a unit that has been one of the slowest in previous games. *Myamsar is named after Miyamoto Musashi, who was a famous Japanese swordsman, *Unlike Cannasault's 'Backbone' class skills, Myamsar gets status effect immunity whilst attacking with the 'Doppelganger' Class Skill unlocked. Doppelganger is also activated when using Uberhero Mode, because it's taken as an attack move, so you don't need to use Peerless Deer for Myamsar. *Myamsar has the fastest attack speed in the game for a melee unit, while Alosson has the fastest attack speed for a range unit. *Tondenga and Myamsar are the only shield classes to have 4 item slots. *Myamsar and Piekron are both similar in a way that both can equip Daggers, and how they execute their Hero Modes. *When Myamsar immobilizes a target, he is actually inflicting tumble, which makes him the best counter for Taterazay is PvP. Immobilizing a Taterazay deactivates energy field. Myamsar can also deal x8 damage to Taterazay and Guardira. *Myamsars can NOT immobilize a Guardira while he is in Uberhero mode. This is because the Guardira's wall is on top of him and thus, the Myamsar cannot target people with structures in between him and the target (in PvP). Myamsar also, oddly, cannot deal x8 damage to Guardira if he is in Uberhero mode. Your best bet is to try to catch the Guardira off guard, pun intended. Gallery Image_1189.png es:Myamsar Category:Patapon 3 Category:Rarepons Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units